Getting To Know You
by Moony44
Summary: Lily always thought that James was a pain. Until she actually gets a chance to know him. James and Lily fic.Chapter 2 is up! What happens when Lily decides to follow Marauders? Little do they know what lies in store for them.
1. Really Meeting

_Lily always thought that James was a pain. Until she actually gets a chance to know him. James and Lily fic. _

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o

"Lily?" James whispered.

Lily sighed. She was sitting in the Gryffindor common room on one of the many squashy armchairs. Her Arithmancy homework was lain on the table along with a grey, feathered quill and a bottle of navy ink.

"Yes, James?" she said, annoyed still writing her long essay.

He tried to say it in the nicest way, so she wouldn't get mad. "Will you go out with me, please?" he said quietly.

This was in fact, the third time he had asked in an hour.

"No, James. Please, I'm trying to do my work."

James kept quiet, but stifled a laugh. Instead, he took to smirking. He loved to annoy Lily, more than anyone else. It was just fun. James decided to show off a little in front of Lily. He lazily took to levitating The Daily Profit. Just then, there was a loud thud and a roar of laughter as Remus and Sirius burst through the portrait hole.

"Haha, we did it!" Sirius bellowed to know one in particular, " We finally found a way to break into Slughorn's secret stash. All of his potion ingredients are mine!" He said maliciously.

"Now, now," Remus warned, "We are only breaking in for the sake of one potion. No need to turn evil on us." He stopped and turned to James. "He guards his potion ingredients like a hawk."

James beamed, while Sirius had an extreme smug look of satisfaction on his face. Remus went over to the couch James was sitting on and grabbed The Daily Profit casually from mid-air, scanning the front page.

"Bubble juice, are you making?" Lily asked nonchalantly, just now looking up from her work.

"Better, Polyjuice Potion," James replied.

"Why did I ask?" Lily rolled her eyes and got back to her essay.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was a Saturday morning. The sun was shining brightly on a sleeping Hogwarts. Lily's eyes fluttered open. She looked at the ancient oak grandfather clock in the corner. 6:05 AM.

"Ugghh..." she groaned. It was early. The school was still asleep at this time.

She quietly tiptoed out of bed and got dressed in leisure clothes. Her feet padded downstairs where she got on her shoes, promptly leaving Gryffindor Tower.

The castle was just as she'd expected it. Bare and desolate. She finally made it to the huge wooden doors and pushed silently on them. They opened easily and let in refreshing morning air. Lily smiled. She loved the smell of morning air. Even though the sun wasn't fully up in the sky because it was so early, it promised a perfect day. The grass smelled like summer and the Black Lake was ironically a clear blue today. She found her favorite tree and leaned up against it. To get away from the castle and all the students in it was nice sometimes. The wind was blowing softly and it gave off a nice breeze. Lily leaned up against a tree and simply relaxed.

Just as she was about to doze off the sound of footsteps brought her back to earth. She opened her eyes to find a tall figure walking idly up to the lake and just staring into it. Lily got up suspiciously and tiptoed over to the person.

_Hmm...he sort of looks like...James!_ Lily thought as she got closer.

The figure still hadn't noticed her. He was breathing deeply. She came almost a foot away from him and she tripped over a tree root. Lily tumbled forward and onto James pinning him to the ground. James rolled over onto his back to see a very embarassed Lily staring up at him.

_Wow. He has nice eyes. Really deep, icy blue. _

James looked straight into Lily's eyes.

_Piecing green. Amazing. _

At this time, both of them couldn't stand it anymore. They pulled in as if some magnetic force were unconsciously drawing them together. James' and Lily's lips met at the same time. Sparks flew. Lily's head was spinning. She pulled away uneasily and looked again at a hurt James.

"Wow," James said. "I've wanted to do that a long time."

Right then, Lily's sensible side was doing the reasoning. Her emotions wanted to go with James, but as always her smart, logical side was thinking first.

"I...I...I don't know what to say. There is a part of me that wants to go with you on this adventure. But part of me knows that you don't even _know_ me. And that eve if you did, you wouldn't want to be with me. I'm bossy, annoying, and sometimes irritatingly a perfectionist." James nodded at this comment to himself and Lily shot him a vicious glare.

"Sorry," James apologized. "Go on."

"Well, that's about all I have to say." Tears started forming in her eyes and she started again. "I, um, have to go." Lily got up and ran for the castle tears streaming down her face as she left.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**AN: Tell me how you like it. First Harry Potter fic. Yes, Lily and James stories are very overused, but I couldn't resist. Read and review please.**


	2. The Start of An Adventure

**Previously:**

"**Well, that's about all I have to say."**

**Tears started forming in her eyes and she started again. "I, um, have to go." Lily got up and ran for the castle tears streaming down her face as she left.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next day passed smoothly for Lily. She went to classes, ate her meals, the usual. Until about 8:00 PM, everything was fine. Until about 8:00 PM, everything was lovely. Until about 8:00 PM everything was sane.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was 7:50 PM and James was in the common room, eating a chocolate frog talking animatedly to Sirius who was lazily staring into the fire.

"...and it all ended in Conner in girl's clothes, and Slughorn assigning an 500 word essay on what not to do in Potions," James finished, dramatically.

"And?" Sirius asked.

"And, what?"

"That's it?"

"What do you want?" James asked, puzzled.

"I was just expecting more of a story then that, but whatever," Sirius replied.

"No, no, here's the real story: Connor asked Slughorn if he'd ever dated a professor. Slughorn then proceeded to tear Connor limb from limb, where I jumped in and broke up the bloody fight. Just then, the door burst open and there was Madam Pomfrey. She rushed over to Slughorn and snogged him on the spot. The class was all so stunned, that one person, just happened to burst out a spell that made Connor wear girl's clothes. Slughorn was so mad, that he assigned the 500 word essay. There, is that the story you wanted?" James said, sarcastically.

"That worked very fine, thanks mate," Sirius answered, laughing.

Just then, shouting was heard throughout the portrait hole. It was coming from outside. James bolted upright and Sirius did the same. Lily came down from the Girl's Dormitories, her eyes wide with shock.

James and Lily's eyes met for a second, then quickly darted away from each others. Nonetheless, Lily hurried down the stairs and stopped a couple feet from where Sirius and James were sitting. The screaming had stopped as suddenly as it had started.

'What...what was that?" Lily whispered.

"I dunno, but there really is only one way to find out," Sirius said, bravely. He got up and, being the gentlemen he sometimes was, wrapped his arm around a scared Lily and tip-toed to the portrait hole. James got up, a wave of jealousy ensued.

_Sirius' arm is on my girl. My girl? Since when did she become _my_ girl?_

But right about now, that was the least of James' worries as he stepped outside and saw what was awaiting them.

"What the-?" Lily said, confused.

Right there, in the middle of the wall, next to the portrait of the Fat Lady, was a hole. A huge hole that somebody had obviously made with their wand. But, that wasn't even the strangest part. The strangest part, was that it wasn't just the common room that was behind that wall. There was a passageway. A passageway, that was purposely put there. Lily, James and Sirius looked at it for a second, before being brought back to reality by an out-of-breath Remus.

"I...just...came...from...class...I didn't know...what...ha-happened," he panted. _"_The...whole school he-heard it."

Sirius had let go of Lily now, for he was staring into the hole, intrigued. James' hand slipped into Lily's causing her to look up, surprised. James was momentarily afraid she would let go, but she just gripped his hand tighter.

"Who's going in?" Sirius asked, excitedly.

"Excuse me?" James answered, bewildered.

Lily looked nonplussed for a second then, still holding James' hand put on a bold face.

"Okay. I will," she answered unsteadily.

"Lily! Are you sure? You don't want to--"

"I'll be fine, Scaredypants. Are you coming or not? You look like you need a little adventure," She cut off, looking around at all of them," We _all_ look like we need a little adventure.

"I'm in," Remus said, enthusiastically.

James said nothing, but grinned wickedly. He made his way into the hole, still grasping firmly on Lily's hand. Lily said nothing, but simply followed, wondering the excitement that was in store for them.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**AN: Sort of cliffhanger. I thought this story needed something else, so here it is. Keep reading and reviewing! **


	3. A Little Note

I'm sorry to say:

This, and all of my other stories will be put on a temporary hiatus. I know I don't update often, but I will be updating less often.

Finals are approaching and I need to focus on more important things.

Although I won't be updating as much as I did (which wasn't very often), I will still be checking my mail for messages and responding to reviews and PMs, etc.

I've been wanting to do this for quite a while now.

Thanks for all of your understanding. And it doesn't mean that if I don't have an extra couple hours on the weekend I won't update.

And I know I will lose readers because of my lack of updates. At this point, I couldn't care less. I love my readers and I love that you read my stories and that you review them. But, the problem is, I can't update as much as all of you would like. And it's frustrating for a writer to know that she can't update every weekend like she should. It's aggravating to know that people, actual people, are reading your stories and that you don't have a lot of time to update so those actual people can read them. I just sincerely hope that you will still have interest in the story after the long wait.

And I really appreciate everyone who has read my stories. You don't know how much that means to me. Well, it means a whole lot, I tell you.

The stories that I probably will be updating the quickest:

**To Find Love Again**

**Only a FairyTale**

**In The City of Love**

**Blue Skies Ahead**

I'm sorry. I really am. I apologize especially to the people who have read the stories that I update the least. Like The Irony of Vacation, or Only a Fairytale.

I truly hope that people still read the stories. I'm sorry for not updating, for keeping you waiting, and I'm sorry for the hiatus. I also apologize to those people whom I PM regularly. I know it takes me weeks to PM you back. I'm so horrible about those types of things. I put them in a special file so I remember to message you back, but then I forget I have the file!

Anyways...

Thanks for reading. :D

And maybe I will have an inspiration to write a oneshot. You never know.

I will update again.

Just not anytime soon.

Thanks, and farewell for now,

Moony x


End file.
